pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rex700
Welcome to the wiki, Rex700! (Talk) 12:59, July 26, 2011]] Hi there, Rex700! Welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Randomguy3000 page! You can create and share your ideas of your own plants, zombies, areas, items, mini-games, achievements and more in this wiki! All our admins are happy to help. Contact them if you have a question. Remember that you should edit three or more times to an article if you are to edit your user profile. Just leave a message on my talk page if I can help with something! Remember to put four tildes (~~~~) on your message so we know who you are. If you want your signature to be more presentable, read this page. Good luck, Rex700! -- Randomguy3000 (Talk) 12:59, July 26, 2011 WHAT IS WITH YOU!? YOUR AVATAR IS SO SCARY I COULD **** BRICKS! Also, can you speedy delete this? That boss looks impossible even with his MEMETIC ATTACKS! It's doubly super effective! What the??!? About your page: Giga-uber-1337-hax0r2-Zombozz First: Bad spelling, We have note to use hackers language Second: Too strong, His hitpoints is 100000 and not very matchful Third: No related zombie for this boss with very sorry that page will be deleted if you won't fix it critically. . . Thx Kore wa Leotard Pantsu desu ka? 01:30, August 3, 2011 (UTC) It is purposed.i will recreate it after i go back to hk after my vacation.thank you.p.s.i will add additional pages after i created the page.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 08:18, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Please Don't make a boss zombie with an odd name! Or else I will block you! --Cofee BAM! Contact Me! 10:32, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Or what idea do i need? You gays call yourselves pvzcc, but my ideas are not accepted.what should i di?leave? I think so. Goodbye.i will go back to pvzwiki. --AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 10:37, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ All right... I understand... Btw did you have a deviantart account?? I have not own that... Are you after being heat there? Kore wa Leotard Pantsu desu ka? 12:24, August 3, 2011 (UTC) It doesent care now, since it is deleted by coffee BAM.AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 07:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Wapanese??!? Why you tell me that I am Wapanese??!? *mad* I will protest you anyway if you say me wapanese again...!! and remember.. Do NOT underestimate Otakus. They everywere and not only anime otakus, but game otakus, railfans otakus, etc btw I was ANGERED!! Leotard Pantsu ni Sukebe Otaku desu... Atashi ni hentai da... 11:51, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry of angering you but don't speak japanese here or people will think you are one. One exception is your sig and your userpages. --AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 13:56, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Why I delete the zombie that you've made, because it has an odd name! Cofee BAM! Contact Me! Chat U said sex and stupid, to us, it's offensive. Bacon from iPlansthrust.com 09:05, August 23, 2011 (UTC) When i will be unbanned and i found your guys yo momma jokes offensive as well.AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 09:07, August 23, 2011 (UTC) FFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUU..!!! FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUU!!!! You treat my Mechanical Annoying Orange like its your plant! That makes me very mad!!! I guess Your Hacked Or Something.I'm Just Improving An seemingly Abandoned article.AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 13:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC) NOT HACKED, JUST KEEPING THINGS THE WAY THEY SHOULD BE.My page.TalkBlogs MAH MEMES T.A.L.K 11:45, September 1, 2011 (UTC) The word u use Don't use some words like "Shit" or the other rudewords. You're an Apple! LOL! My Contributions> 06:40, September 27, 2011 (UTC) You use me! Well I protect you from being blocked because you prootect my userpage from a vandal. BUT you use me!!!!!! You EDIT THIS WIKI LIKE YOU OWN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You edit CattailsWelove's plant like your own created stuff!!! You edit Plant Lover's war page like you own minigame!!!!! Your Creations are Etremely odd!!!!!!!!! You turn Jimbo Wales (A Wikia Staff) into a ZOMBIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU TURN A WIKIA STAFF INTO A ZOMBIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MUST LEAVE THIS COMMUNITY FOREVER!!!!!!!!! You will get this punishment: *All of your Creation will be deleted You're an Apple! LOL! My Contributions> 09:46, September 29, 2011 (UTC) OK I'm sorry for being rude. You're an Apple! LOL! My Contributions> 10:28, September 29, 2011 (UTC) THIS GUY HAS RETIRED!!! PARTY!!!!!!!!!! AWWWWWWWWWWWW YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA SWEET RAVE PARTY!!! Click me for madnessClick me to chat with me HALLELUJAH!!!